Lost Without You
by Cliched Cheesy Crap
Summary: Kyoru[KyoTohru] Set AFTER Fruits Basket. A new face appears in the class and seems to take an interest in Tohru! How will Kyo react to this? Will Tohru fall for the new guy?
1. The Nameless Chapter!

Disc: I don't own Fruits Basket….

A/N: There's a SERIOUS lack of listed Kyoru's! So, I'ma go have a go at writing one

**Lost without you**

A/n: Okay, Cheesey, cliched crap title… but that's the point! Taken from "Caesar's Place - Over 'fore it started" ANYWAY! Enough distraction…

**Chapter 1: The Nameless Chapter!**

"You damn rat! Stop hogging up the bathroom!" Kyo hollered, fist raised at the closed door, "You've been in there for hours!" As if on cue, the door opened, Yuki smirking at him,

"Unlike you, you stupid cat, I care about my personal hygiene…" Yuki relished in the annoyed growl he received from Kyo as he stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door.

A few weeks had passed since the… incident… Tension between Yuki and Kyo had lessened a little. Now they only fought about stupid things, such as the bathroom incident… give or take the few times they fought like the good 'ole days.

"Oh! Yuki! Is everything okay? I heard yelling…" Tohru smiled her goofy, sheepish smile from the stove, "No one's hurt, are they?"

Yuki smiled, "No… no one's hurt… yet…"

There was a faint, "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" from the bathroom, followed by a ton of swearing and, "THAT DAMN RAT USED UP ALL THE HOT WATER!"

Yuki stifled a chuckle, raising a delicate hand to his mouth, "I-I'm sorry, Ms. Honda… I couldn't resist… he's so easy to wind up."

Tohru, who had grown pale, eyes wide at the yell, turned to Yuki, "He'll be okay, won't he? I'd hate him to catch a cold or something! I'd better go check up on him…"

She didn't have to… a dripping wet Kyo with a towel around his waist stormed into the room, "You did that on purpose!" He growled at Yuki.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

And so the morning ritual continues.

* * *

"Eat up, everyone!" A cheery Tohru spoke, placing breakfast on the table. Shigure yawned, having been woken up by the yelling, screaming and slamming of doors before. He liked to think of it as his alarm clock, 

"My, my… what a wonderful spread our dear Tohru has laid out for us… today!" He paused after 'us', yawning. He scratched his head, still half asleep. Though things between Yuki and Kyo had changed, Shigure's attitude towards his work had not, "Kyo, Yuki! Show some respect for out little starlet!"

Kyo and Yuki both shot a glare at him, minds mimicking each other with, _He never knows when to keep his damn mouth shut…_

"Oh! No! It's okay, Shigure! They don't have to thank me, I mean… it's how I earn my living here…" Tohru blushed, watching her hands in her lap.

"And modest, too!" Shigure cooed.

"Alright! That's it! If you don't keep your damn mouth shut, I'll personally keep it shut for you!" Kyo jumped up, knocking his chair over.

"My, my… we've gotten awfully protective of Tohru recently, haven't we?" Shigure smirked, enjoying taking the piss out of everyone.

Kyo blushed, Tohru's reddening.

Kyo growled, "You dumb dog! You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Aww! Kyo's blushing! Isn't that sweet!"

Kyo, with a final growl, overturned the table in his anger. Shigure took his cue to leave. Kyo paused, taking a breath, glancing down at the table, and then over at Tohru who had instantly jumped up, looking quite traumatized.

Kyo blushed again, hunching his shoulders.

"Stupid cat…" Yuki muttered, helping Tohru to pick up the debris. Kyo gritted his teeth, "It was all that dumb Shigure's fault…" He muttered, though, to his surprise, didn't receive a comeback from Yuki about his own anger. Kyo closed his eyes for a moment before dashing outside, making his way up to the roof, where he always hid.

Tohru paused to watch him leave, frowning, before continuing to clean up.

* * *

"…Kyo?" Tohru called cautiously, peeking her head over the tip of the roof, "Are you ok?" 

Kyo lowered his head, muttering in dark tones, "Yeah… I'm fine… it's just that dumb dog and that damn rat…"

Tohru sat beside him, watching the sun, now a warm yellow in the golden morning hours. Kyo knew what was annoying him… it was how close to home Shigure's words were… even though he was a dumb dog. But, it wasn't as though he could ever go out with Tohru… she didn't seem interested in anyone, let alone himself… that and Kagura would probably kick is ass from here to the moon if something happened between him an another girl. Kagura had been so hostile towards Tohru when she had first met her…

He shook his head, "So… what do you want anyway?" His words had come out a little more annoyed than he would have liked.

"Nothing's troubling you… is it Kyo?" She asked, watching him earnestly. Kyo felt something inside him jolt… her innocent face… her caring eyes… he shook his head again,

"Everything's fine… like I said, it's that dumb dog and damn rat."

Tohru continued, "'Cause, you know… if you have any problems… you can just come to me!" She spoke in her pep talk-y voice, grinning at him.

She could always take the beast out of him… he felt… normal with her around… she always knew what to say…

Kyo managed a small smile, light blush on his cheeks, "Heh… you're weird…" He spoke in kindly tones. _And I like that… _

* * *

Woo! Two fics up in one night! I'm gunna' cont' both! I hope Seajay starts writing something . I'll get her to help me! After all, combined we're Cliched Cheesy Crap! Anyway! Sorry for the shite chappie… it'll get better I swears! So please review! Flames aren't really appreciated… but Constructive Criticism IS! Thanks for reading, all those who bothered I'll try and make my chappies longer, too! 

Peace out, my homie dawg foo' moustaches! - Anonymous Aardvark!


	2. New face in the Crowd

**Lost Without You**

**Chapter 2: New face in the crowd**

"Tohru!" Uo called out, waving a hand to Tohru as she walked into the classroom.

"I trust you had a good weekend?" Hana spoke in quieter tones than her Yankee friend, a small smile on her face as the two advanced towards Tohru. Hana and Uo hadn't mentioned the night when they had found Tohru distraught by her mother's grave… 'Poor Tohru has been through enough' Hana had explained to Uo a while back, 'She doesn't need us prying into her life… she's in one piece now, right?'

Tohru was glad that they hadn't pursued the matter. Not only was it a touchy subject, but it'd be hard to explain, too, without giving the Soma family secret away. She still shivered when she thought of Kyo's darker side… it was scary… but she was allowed to be scared, right? Hadn't Kyo said so himself… she shook her head, dismissing her thoughts, then nodded putting a large smile on her face,

"Mm, thank you! I did… and yourselves?"

Kyo and Yuki trailed in after her, Yuki smirking slightly at Kyo, Kyo still glaring daggers at him for this morning's cold shower.

A few minutes later, the teacher walked in, placing their books on the table, facing the class. The students took their seats, talk silencing. When there was quiet the teacher cleared their throat, "I know this is very unorthodox… but a new student is joining our class."

On cue, a boy walked into the class. He was good looking in the kind of casual, nonchalant way. He had deep, indigo blue eyes and black hair, small parts falling in his eyes. He stood next to the teacher and bowed, "Pleased to meet you. I am Saito Sasuke."

"He's cute!" Tohru heard another girl in the class whisper. Apparently, the girl wasn't the only one to think that. A lot of the girls in the class had taken a much greater interest in the new student. Tohru zoned back into the lesson, the new guy taking a seat two spaces away from hers. She could have sworn he flashed a smile at her… but she shrugged it off and turned back to the teacher.

Kyo, too, turned his eyes back to the teacher, a frown on his face, muttering, "Damn pretty boy…"

* * *

The bell, chiming the Big Ben tune, meant relief for the class. Uo stretched, grinning, "Geeze… these classes seem to get longer and longer… So many notes…"

"Yes… I hope I manage to pass my exams at the end of the year…" One could have sworn there was a smirk on the lips of Hana.

Uo took out a pack of cards from her bag, smirking at Hana, "So, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She turned to Sasuke, "Hey! New guy! Are you any good at cards?"

Sasuke turned to her, blinking innocently, completely oblivious to the small group of girls behind him, already having a small fan club, "Me? Well… I'm okay, I suppose."

"Great! Pull up a chair!" Uo grinned. She turned to Yuki and Kyo, flicking the cards with her hands, "You two in?"

Yuki smiled softly, "No, I'm sorry… I have a meeting to attend to," he spoke, standing up as he spoke, his satchel in his hand.

"How about you, carrot top?"

Kyo blinked, then frowned, "No… you always cheat."

"What! I don't cheat! You just always lose!" She grinned, turning back to Hana, Tohru and Sasuke, "Oh well… looks like it's just us…"

Sasuke had pulled up a chair next to Tohru, giving her a sideways glance, a small smile on his face. Kyo frowned still, eyeing the new guy cautiously. He'd better not try anything on Tohru… or he'd give him the beating of his life… who knew? He might be some axe murderer or… or something… Kyo gave a small growl, glancing back down at his desk.

"Hey! You're not too bad!" Uo grinned, placing down another card on the pile.

Sasuke smiled, putting a card down after her, "Thank you. I've played it one or twice… but I'm not very good…"

He went to pick up the group of cards that had been played, Tohru moving to do the same at the same time. His hand brushed against hers, Tohru quickly snapping her hand back, blushing in embarrassment, "I'm sorry!"

Sasuke blushed too, smiling sheepishly, "No, I'm sorry… it wasn't my turn to deal."

"Aww… ain't that sweet," Uo smirked, speaking in a teasing way, "Isn't that cute, Hana?"

Hana smiled her small smile, "Oh no… we can't let anyone take our dear Tohru away now, can we?"

Uo laughed a loud laugh, taking the cards and shuffling them.

Kyo growled a louder growl. He had seen the whole thing… that damn new guy thought he was so cool… who did he think he was, anyway! It was only his first day at school and already he was getting too close to Tohru… and… and it hurt too… only a little! Infact, it didn't hurt at all! Kyo tried to convince himself, clenching a fist. There was nothing between him and Tohru… He paused, then sighed, relaxing his hand, head drooping.

"I… I lost…" Tohru sniffed, placing down her last card.

Uo placed an arm around her, "Aw… c'mon! It's only one game of cards, don't worry about it!"

"Yes… it's not as though there was anything at stake." Hana spoke in calm, comforting tones.

"I suppose you're right…" Tohru smiled sheepishly.

Sasuke smiled, patting the cards into a straight stack, "Besides… I just got lucky, is all…," He placed them into their box, his smile softening, "Thanks… I had fun…" He glanced up at Tohru, a small blush on his face. She was kinda' cute… in that innocent way… and she was so sweet, too…

* * *

Tohru stood, packing her books up. Finally! It was the end of the day. She slung her bag over her back, bidding her farewells to Hana and Uo as they left the classroom. She turned to see Sasuke smiling at her,

"Hi, Tohru… um… are you busy this afternoon? I'm new to this area… would it be okay if you showed me around?"

Tohru opened her mouth, about to speak, "She's busy!" Kyo spoke, suddenly appearing next to her, a dark look on his face, his eyes following Sasuke's, "C'mon Tohru… lets go."

Tohru looked from Kyo to Sasuke and smiled sheepishly at him, "Um… I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked, then smiled in return, "Yeah, okay… see you later."

The walk home was tense, Kyo rigid and frustrated. Tohru looked a little upset. She wasn't sure what was exactly wrong with Kyo… he was awfully angry… he hadn't been this angry in a while… like… truly angry.

"Um… Kyo?" Tohru spoke timidly, glancing up at him.

"Yeah! What is it?" He spoke, glancing back at her, sounding a little more frustrated than needed.

"Oh! Um… nothing…" Tohru mumbled, watching the ground, blushing quietly.

Kyo's glance turned more into a stare, his eyes softening, "No… I'm sorry… just, just say what you want to say…" His words were spoken in his sorry, yet slightly tense way.

"Well… um… why are you so angry?"

Kyo blushed, looking away, "No reason… I'm just angry!" the last part of his sentence was more of a yell before the conversation lulled, an awkward silence dropped over them. Yuki frowned, breaking the silence,

"You don't have to get angry at Tohru, you know…" He spoke in his quiet tones.

"I'm not angry at Tohru! It's that new guy! He thinks he's so great…" Kyo growled, clenching a fist.

There was another pause before the silence was broken again, this time by Shigure as they approached their home, "Yoo-hoo! Hello over there! Did you have a good day at school?" He called, waving at them with a goofy grin.

"Yeah… bundles of fun…" Kyo muttered sarcastically, kicking his shoes off as he went inside,

Shigure raised a brow at Tohru, "Oh! Well… there was this new guy in our class, you see, and… well… Kyo doesn't exactly like him…" She bowed her head, frowning slightly.

Yuki smiled at her, "I wouldn't worry about it, Ms. Honda…"

Shigure nodded, "Yuki's right, I'm sure Kyo'll get over it and in time I'm sure they'll learn to be the best of friends! So… what did this new person do to upset Kyo?"

Tohru lowered her head further, "I'm… not exactly sure… Sasuke didn't exactly do anything to Kyo…"

"Ahh, I see…" Shigure pondered, thinking for a moment. "Well, don't worry… I'll talk to him…"

Tohru looked up, smiling her sweet smile at Shigure, "Would you? Thanks, Shigure!"

"Anything for you, sweet Tohru." He bowed.

Yuki sweat dropped, "Stupid dog…"

* * *

Kyo lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling , frown on his face.

_Stupid Sasuke… thinks he's so big…_

Maybe he was going overboard… maybe Sasuke wasn't interested in Tohru… maybe it was all in his head… or maybe that's what Sasuke wanted him to think! He gave a growl, tossing over to his side, eyes narrowed. Why Tohru! Why not any other girl in the damned class!

He had to admit… he felt a lot differently towards Tohru after she had seen his monster form… she hadn't been like his mother… she hadn't pretended to not notice his monster form… though… she was still scared of him… there was no way she'd like him after what she'd seen… they'd always just be friends… but now, now that wasn't enough…

He gave an annoyed cry and tossed over to his other side, burying his head under his pillow. Why did this have to crop up after everything that had happened between them!

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, removing the pillow. He wouldn't panic… after all… today could have meant nothing… if anything else happened, then he'd worry… then he'd stop that damned Sasuke from getting anywhere near her…

* * *

I know I changed the plot, but I had a brainwave. Besides, I thought this might be more interesting seeing as no one's done it before (Either that or I haven't read it.) So... yeah! Here it goes! Please read and review! I'll get the next chapter up soon!

Anoynmous Aardvark


	3. Am I Awake Now?

A/N: Sorry I've been so slack in updating… um, yeah! Here's another chappie!

3 AA

****

Lost without you

Chapter 3: Am I awake now?

"Kyo…?" Tohru's face turned towards his. Her face had a tender expression on it, eyes soft, with a small smile on her lips. She was getting closer to him. Far too close. He could feel the warmth of her right up next to him. If he put a hand out right now, he could easily pull an arm around her… He gulped, heart beating a million miles a minute, his throat too dry to say anything in response.

"Kyo?" Again, she called in a soft voice. He felt his face draw closer to hers, now able to smell the sweet scent of her hair. She closed her eyes, lips partly open as she raised her head to meet his mouth.

"Kyooo!"

"Nzzyaglph!" Kyo cried, eyes wide, as he sat bolt upright, the covers falling from his chest. Tohru blinked, then smiled at him, "Ah! You're awake, sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

Kyo blushed deep crimson, "Y-Yeah, I did… I suppose." He frowned at her, "Why'd you go and wake me up anyway! It's not like I have to get up early. It's the weekend for crying out loud."

"Yes, but I have to go shopping and I wanted to make sure everyone had breakfast before I left." She maintained her smile, "Breakfast will be ready shortly, ok?"

She turned and left the room, humming quietly to herself. Kyo waited until she'd gone before lying back down and closing his eyes. His dream… he'd never had a dream like it before. It made him feel warm; however, terribly nervous at the same time. He sighed warily. Man was he in a bad state…

------------------------------------------------

Yuki looked up at Kyo as he entered the room, his toast halfway to his mouth. He smirked softly, "Well, well, the stupid cat finally awakes…" He didn't mean it in a bad way… it was just fun to irk Kyo. He was so… irkable.

Kyo glared at him for a moment before sitting in his chair with force, "Shut up… dumb rat."

Yuki suppressed a laugh, taking another bite out of his toast.

Shigure rolled his eyes once before addressing Tohru, "Ah, you're going grocery shopping this morning, aren't you Tohru."

Tohru grinned and nodded, "Yeah, that's right, Shigure. I just need to get a few things. We're running low on supplies, you know."

Shigure glanced over at the two boys, not able to help himself. He put on his wistful smile, "Ahh, where would we be without you, Tohru. Surely, we would be starving to death by now, were it not for your wonderful housekeeping skills."

Tohru smiled sheepishly, waving both hands at him ,"Oh, it's no trouble at all! I don't deserve such praise."

"God damn it, you dumb dog! Give it a rest for once, will you!" Kyo slammed a fist on the table, a drop of tea flying from his cup and landing on the table cloth.

Yuki nodded, "He's right, you know. Remember what happened last time you annoyed Kyo?"

Kyo had a flashback of last morning, when he'd overturned the table. He blushed. Ashamed. With no comeback, other than, "Dumb rat…"

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, broken when Tohru stood up, "Well, I have to go now. She picked up her plate and cutlery taking it to the sink.

"Tohru, would you like some company?" Yuki smiled softly at her, also taking his plate out into the kitchen, "I'm sure you could use the spare pair of hands."

"Yuki! Oh.. Um… that is… if you're not too busy… then, sure! It'll be fun!" She returned his smile, grabbing her purse.

Kyo watched the two leave. He couldn't help but feel he was a mistake by staying home…

Shigure glanced at Kyo, smiling to himself. It was funny… you wouldn't think that Kyo would turn out to be a lovesick puppy… but then again, there was something special about Tohru. It was obvious that Kyo had feelings for her. Heck, the only way he could make it more blatant would be to write the words: "I love Tohru!" on his forehead… However… Tohru seemed oblivious to him… Shigure shook his head, muttering, "Ahh, youth…" with a dorky smile on his face before scuttling off.

------------------------------------------------

"So, Tohru. What's on the list?" Yuki asked as the ambled towards the main part of town.

Tohru pulled the shopping list from her pocket, "Well… just normal food things. Um, rice… miso paste… leeks… oh, and Shigure wanted me to get him some Jelly Donuts. He insisted that he couldn't work without them."

"Hmm… that stupid dog…" Yuki shook his head, smile playing on his lips. He was in a good mood today. The many jobs of student rep could wait.

Tohru halted in mid-step, "Oh!" She cried with a slow smile dawning on her face. She raised a finger and pointed down the street, arm straight, "Hey, isn't that Sasuke?"

Yuki studied the figure in the distance for a moment before nodding, "Yes. I do believe you're right."

"Hey! Sasuke!" She called, waving a hand at him. Sasuke stopped and turned, cocking a head at the caller. When he saw who it was, a smile sprang onto his face,

"Tohru! What a coincidence! What are you doing out?" He asked, waiting for them to catch up.

"I just have some shopping to do. It's nothing much… What about you?"

"Oh, you know… I just thought I'd take a walk to get myself acquainted with the town."

Tohru blushed, bowing her head, "I'm _so_ sorry I couldn't show you around before. I really wanted to." Her face brightened, "How about I make it up to you now? You're welcome to come shopping with me and Yuki. That is… if you want to."

Sasuke gave her a charming smile, "I'd love to!"

"Great! Um… is that ok, Yuki?"

Yuki looked from one to the other. He couldn't say 'no' without looking like an ass, now. It wasn't that he had anything against Sasuke… but he felt it was part of his job to make sure no harm came to Tohru; and Sasuke was an unknown element. He attempted a smile, "Of course it's ok."

"Then it's settled!" Tohru grinned, linking arms with both of them.

-----------------------------------------------

Shigure stared blankly at his manuscripts… God… he needed a Jelly Donut… He rubbed an eye, yawning, before standing up.

"This is no good. How can I work without my donuts?" He whined to himself. He looked around for distractions… anything to get him away from his work. Hmm… reading? No… too much like work… Fixing the new hole in the wall that Kyo had made? No… that was work within itself…

It was then his own words echoed in his head from the day before:

__

"…So… what did this new person do to upset Kyo?"

"I'm… not exactly sure… Sasuke didn't exactly do anything to Kyo…"

"Ahh, I see…Well, don't worry… I'll talk to him…"

Shigure's eyes lit up after the brief flashback, a goofy smile on his face, "But of course! How could I let Tohru's request to unheeded!"

"Ohhh Kyoooo?" Shigure called, waltzing into Kyo's room.

"Yeah? What!" He didn't sound pleased…

"I've been meaning to have a little… talk with you…"

Kyo groaned and opened his mouth to complain, however, was cut off by Shigure, "Before you start yelling and screaming; I'm talking to you on behalf of Tohru."

Kyo shut his mouth, then blushed a little and looked to the side to avoid Shigure's gaze, "Well… if it's for Tohru… I guess that's ok…"

Shigure beamed and sat on his bed next to him, "Fantastic!" He paused and cleared his throat, getting into serious mode.

"Now, Kyo… I've heard that you're awfully upset about this new person in your class… why are you so hostile towards him?"

Kyo hunched his shoulders, trying to think of an excuse, "He's just… annoying…"

"Come now… I think there's a better reason than tha-."

Kyo cut him off, growling, "He's just annoying, ok!"

Shigure paused, before launching into dangerous waters, "It's nothing to do with Tohru… is it?"

Kyo's blush deepened. He clenched a fist and spoke through gritted teeth, "No! Of course it's nothing to do with her! This new guy's just so… so full of himself."

Shigure fought down a smirk, finding those words very hypocritical, "You can tell me the truth, you know…"

"It is the truth!" Kyo insisted, "And get off my back! It's not a crime to dislike someone, is it!"

"Fine, fine…" Shigure sighed. This was obviously going nowhere… "But if you ever want to come talk to me about it… my door's always open."

He stood and walked to the door. Just as he was about to leave he turned, leaving Kyo with one final piece of advice, "Tohru's growing up, you know… you won't be able to keep her to yourself forever…"

Shigure then shut the door, with excellent timing, as Kyo threw a pillow at the door. Hard. It burst, sending feathers all over the room, "That dumb dog doesn't know anything!"

-------------------------------------------------

Kyo's head perked up as he heard footsteps. He stood up from where he'd been sitting on the porch and peered into the distance, "Finally… I'm starving."

"Oh hell…" He mumbled with wide eyes. He counted one more head than when they had left, "Please don't be Sasuke. _Please_ don't be Sasuke…"

Luck didn't seem to be on Kyo's side today, "God… this _has_ to be a bad dream…" He groaned, closing his eyes.

"Kyo! Look! We brought a visitor home!" Tohru called. Perhaps now the two could patch things over, face to face. At least, that was what she hoped, anyway.

Kyo opened his mouth to give Sasuke a piece of his mind, when he remember what Sigure had said… perhaps he should just calm down. Deep breaths… and count down from 10. Wow… it had worked for once, "Where's lunch! I'm hungry." Well, kind of.

Tohru blinked at him, before bowing her head low to the ground, "I'm sorry, Kyo! I didn't think It'd take that long; but we ran into Sasuke and everything. I promise I'll be on time next time." With each new sentence, she bowed her head.

Kyo sighed, feeling really cruddy about biting her head off like that, "Tohru, I, uh… um… it's ok… just… don't let it happen again." God… that wasn't an apology… he was such a jerk! He cringed, regretting the words as soon as they'd left his mouth.

"I-I'll just go get lunch started…" She stumbled inside, dropping the shopping bags on the kitchen floor.

Yuki followed after her, glancing at Kyo with a 'You-shouldn't-have-said-that-you-stupid-cat' look. Kyo returned it with a 'Well-at-least-I'm-not-a-dumb-rat' look.

Kyo broke the gaze to see where the intruder had gone…

"Oh Tohru! You're so funny." Sasuke laughed, helping her cut up some turnips in the kitchen. Damn! He was fast…

"You really think so?" Tohru smiled up at him. Kyo's eyes widened… was that… was she blushing! Forget whatever Shigure had said! He needed to get this asshole out of his house. NOW!

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry… I'm going to have to stop it here… but, it's holidays! So I'll be updating regularly over the next fortnight… hopefully…

Catch y'all later! - AA 3


End file.
